


Picnic

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Bingo, Bingo Card, Challenge Response, Challenges, Clexmas, Community: clexmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Picnics, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Clark and Lex enjoy a picnic on a perfect day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For my 2015 Spring Fling [Bingo Card](http://clexmas.livejournal.com///107625.html).  
> Prompt: _Wild Card (Picnic)_  
>  Pattern: Basic Bingo (Floating/A Straight Line/Horizontal)  
> Prompt Count: (3/5)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: April 25, 2015  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 26, 2015  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 621  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author's Note: Author’s Note: Inspired by the wonderful art by Suzan Lovett (see icon). I saw this piece for the first time years ago at Media West Con and immediately fell in love with it! :) If you'd like to see the picture that inspired this story, go [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/1138949.html)

_When the sun is bright,_  
And the sky is blue,  
It’s lovers’ delight,  
Just me and you. 

  


**Edward Allen Emerson**  
**"The Simple Joys Of Life"**  
**1876 C.E.**

The sun sparkled off the brook running through the woods. Warm breezes blew gently through the secluded area as Lex rested his back against a tree, a book in his lap. Dressed in pale garbadine green pants and a V-necked blue jersey, he felt comfortable in such casual clothes. A red-and-white-checked tablecloth was laid out on the grass, the remains of fried chicken, potato salad and ears of corn deposited in the picnic basket. Frosty red-and-white cans of Coke were propped up in a cooler. Lex tried to read the book, a mystery that he had been anxious to start. He studiously avoided looking up. 

“C’mon, Lex, it’s a beautiful day. Let’s take advantage of it.”

“I am. I’m reading.”

“Reading is good, but seriously? Is that all you want to do?”

Lex tried not to smile. He deliberately turned the page.

“Leeex!!!”

He nearly laughed. “I’m trying to read here.”

“Well, you’re just gonna miss out, then.”

Lex read another page before he finally looked up, taking a deep breath. Several feet above the ground, a shirtless Clark floated, his head thrown back and one arm cushioning his head, the other arm stretched out luxuriously. His eyes were closed, lush lips curved in a smile.

_Gah, his ass is perfect in those tight jeans!_

Lex sighed. He reached over and plucked a bottle out of the cooler. He took a long draught and let his gaze travel lovingly over the strong legs, luscious ass, and broad back.

“Delicious.” He took a sip. “Delightful.” Clark floated a little closer. “Desperate.”

“Desperate?”

“Yes, desperate to get into your jeans.”

Clark laughed. “Crude but effective.” He floated down, took Lex’s outstretched hand and pulled him up to drape his companion’s body over his own.

“You’re quite the floater.”

“Practice makes perfect.” Clark kissed Lex, who eagerly reciprocated. Clark’s hand rubbed his companion’s back. “Mmm.”

Lex rotated his hips, gently grinding against Clark. He could feel the younger man’s erection through his jeans. Clark’s sun-warmed skin glowed with good health as Lex delicately lapped at the hollow of his lover’s throat.

“Mmm, tastes good.”

Clark laughed and cupped Lex’s buttocks, squeezing and angling his head back so that Lex ran his tongue along the underside of his jaw.

“Oh, yeah, you like that, don’t you?” His erection was hard as he stroked Clark’s bare shoulders. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

“So you tell me every day.” Clark smiled lazily while Lex bit back a moan.

“You’re delicious, Lex.”

“That’s my line, Beautiful.”

Clark laughed, a sound that never failed to delight Lex. He kissed Clark as a reward.

Clark rolled them over, a slow roll, for which Lex was grateful. Martha Kent’s cooking had been exemplary but he had no desire to do rollercoaster rides on a full stomach. Instead he tweaked one of Clark’s nipples and lavished kisses on his jaw again. Clark wrapped his arms around Lex while Lex rubbed up against him, increasing the friction.

Passion lived on a warm spring afternoon by a babbling brook as Clark and Lex made love, happy and joyful. It was one of those days that Lex had never dreamed possible until he had fallen in love with a beautiful farmboy.

As they drifted in the warmth of afterglow, Lex rested his head on Clark’s chest as Clark caressed his back. Lex’s eyes were closed.

“We didn’t finish our picnic,” Lex said.

“Oh?”

“We still have your mother’s apple pie.”

Clark’s eyes opened. With a whoop he turned them around and they drifted down to the tablecloth.


End file.
